The present invention relates to a method for the exact setting down or taking up of cargo from aircraft without these needing to land. The cargo to be unloaded is let down on a rope from the aircraft. For securing and spatial fixing purposes, a link is made to the ground at a later time by means of several ropes tightened in space. The rope framework produced in this way is held under bias by the aircraft. For further lowering, the ropes are rolled up or otherwise shortened. To take up cargo, a method correspondingly reversed as regards the order of the steps is performed for setting down of packages from an aircraft.